


"The Floor is Lava!"

by Syberian



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syberian/pseuds/Syberian
Summary: Often played by youth orimmatureadults, "The floor is lava" is a game in which players pretend the floor or ground is made of lava (or any other lethal substance, such as acid or quicksand), and must find a way to avoid touching the ground.





	"The Floor is Lava!"

The booming music in the bar quieted as all eyes turned towards the two muscular brawlers in the middle of the room. Amara shrugged off her leather jacket and Brick tightened his bandanna. He squatted down and readied his hands at his sides.

“ _The floor is lava!_ ” Moxxi announced from behind the bar.

In a flash, Amara dashed forward and wrapped her legs around Brick’s waist, grabbing onto his shoulders and pulling herself up so she saw him eye-to-eye. “Okay?”

Brick grunted and nodded, cupping her thighs with his hands and pulling her over his shoulder. “Grab my chest.”

She snorted, rolled her eyes, and attempted to wrap her arms around his beefy chest, to little success. Finally, with an unsatisfied huff, she shimmied down his back. “I’m too short for this!”

Brick belted a hearty laugh and reached behind him to grab her calves as she crawled down the expanse of his back. “You are on the small side!”

Amara responded by lightly punching the back of his knee, causing him to sway and stagger forward. Panicked, she yelled, “Don’t fall!”

“I ain’t gonna fall if you don’t try to drop me, ‘Mara!”

Amara laughed. “Okay, grab my shoulders.”

Brick, reluctant to let go of her calves, shook his head. “Nah, you gotta latch!”

“‘Latch?’”

He tugged on her calves, trying to encourage her to tighten her knees around stomach. “Yeah, latch!”

“No, I’m coming out from between your legs. You need to grab me.” Amara popped her head out from between his spread knees and looked up at him. “Hey!”

He snickered, but didn’t let go of her ankles. “Latch!”

“No, I’ve-” she reached around and propped her elbows on top his thighs- “got it!”

Brick broke out into a smile and let go of her ankles to grab onto her shoulders, pulling her up the rest of the way so she ended where she began: wrapped around his torso. Joyfully, he raised a fist to the ceiling and jumped in place, all while Amara laughed against his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by CGAdam. Thank you for reading.


End file.
